Vulcan Regency (VC -3)
by T'Spock
Summary: Part three in the series and sequel to The Prince of Vulcan. Spock has accepted the role of Prince Regent to New Vulcan. On his way to Earth for trade negotiations, he experiences his first Pon Farr. Nyota must submit as his bond-mate. They also face new threats from Captain Kirk and members of the Vulcan High Council. Spock & Uhura, McCoy & Rand (OOC Kirk)
1. Chapter 1

Regency - 1

Spock, Nyota, M'Umbha Uhura and Sarek boarded the Vulcan starship headed for Earth. Sarek was returning to Earth as Ambassador, M'Umbha was also returning to Earth to put her affairs in order. She had decided to spend more time on New Vulcan with her daughter's family. She was also assisting T'Pau with changes regarding female health on Vulcan. Nyota's experience in her delivery and the Vulcan reaction to Nyota's nursing were a clear indication that there was much to be done.

M'Umbha and Nyota sat in the new lounge that Spock had updated. It still functioned for the service of crew meals, but been update to be more comfortable for other species who might travel on the ship.

"Are you glad to be headed back home?" She asked Nyota.

"It will be nice to see some of the folks at Starfleet." She replied smelling her tea before drinking it. After the incident with Samenk, she was more cautious about what she ate and drank.

The thought was bittersweet. Most of her class had been among the thousands of Starfleet personnel killed at Vulcan. Only the Enterprise and the starships that had been on deep space assignments survived. Although Earth survived, thanks to Spock, Starfleet had been devastated.

"Do you think that people will change their attitudes toward Spock and the Vulcan delegation?" she asked.

M'Umbha closed her eyes and took and deep breath, there had been so much destruction and Earth was nearly destroyed.

"Both Earth and Vulcan have been through enough. It will be in the best interest of both planets to work together. M'Umbha responded thinking about the relationship she had formed with T"Pau.

M'Umbha's stay on New Vulcan had been surprisingly pleasant. The planet's climate was milder than she had anticipated and she had formed an unexpected relationship with T'Pau. Her background in nursing allowed her to recognize the many backward traditions that Vulcan had adopted that would be detrimental to the re-population of the species. T'Pau had requested her assistance in the matter.

The two women could be no more different. While M'Umbha was easy going and pleasant, as the leader of the Vulcan High Council and the S'chn T'Gai Clan; T'Pau had become rigid and inflexible. Yet they shared a love for Spock, Nyota and most importantly, Surak II. T'Pau realized that she missed most of her grandson Spock's childhood due to anger about Sarek's bond-mate.. She would not make that mistake again. If Spock and Nyota were to stay on New Vulcan, the people would have to change dramatically. T'Pau was going to see that this would happen.

T'Pau would not make the trip to earth. The Vulcan High Council had decided that Sarek would return to Earth as the New Vulcan ambassador. Spock had accepted the title of Prince Regent, which meant he would temporarily serve as head of state in extra-terrestrial matters throughout the Alpha Quadrant in order to help New Vulcan get their financial and economic affairs in order. As Prince Regent, Spock would have the same authority as T'Pau.

It was a bold move for the High Council. Spock's ideas were a significant departure from the traditional Vulcan ideology. His plan involved allowing extended work visas for out-worlders who would help build the New Vulcan infrastructure and assist with the issues created by the repopulation initiatives. The two most controversial aspects of his plan involved forming alliances with races that Vulcans had looked down upon and allowing Starfleet to provide protect New Vulcan space and complete the assemblage of Vulcan starships at Starfleet shipyards.

The High Council was unrealistic in their desire to restore New Vulcan to the status of Vulcan. Spock cautioned the Council that it took Vulcan thousands of years to achieve its status in the quadrant; it would take time for New Vulcan to reach the same status.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
>Before leaving for Earth, Spock met with the entire High Council. Some of the members would be attending the trade meetings on Earth. Spock cautioned the council about their irrational expectations.<p>

"I will be meeting with a Starfleet physician who has insight into other technologies that can be used to populate New Vulcan." There are only 10,000 Vulcans left in the quadrant and more than seventy –five percent are male. While twenty-five percent are female, some females have not reached child bearing age, while others have passed child-bearing age.

"We are aware of this." T'Pau responded.

"Then you are also aware that with the existing pool of 1,000 females, at a growth rate of .1 percent. We would need to increase our growth rate to 0.13815510557964 to reach a population of 1,000,000 in fifty years."

T'Pau nodded.

Moreover, you must also be aware that continuing the Vulcan tradition of Pon Farr which allows for mating to occur every seven years will result in a lower rate of population growth.

V'Las, the High Council Administrator stood up. "What are you suggesting Spock? That we abandon our Vulcan traditions and introduce inferior DNA into our gene pool?"

He glanced at Sarek, and back to Spock.

"I am suggesting no such thing." Spock replied.

Spock rose to his feet and clasped his hands together behind his back. He would no longer allow himself to be baited by other Vulcans.

"I am merely stating the facts, which indicate that it would be both unwise and illogical to mate every seven years if our goal is to reach a population that will be large enough to maintain the Vulcan Space Fleet and protect New Vulcan space."

The rest of the High Council stirred, looked about.

"I feel compelled to assert the fact that I am a product of Vulcan DNA and Human DNA, yet my aptitude scores have always exceeded my peers. Moreover, my son Surak II has already demonstrated superior telepathic and empathic abilities as well as exceeding even my own aptitude scores at that age."

V'Las was losing his composure, his face was flushed and his tone shifted. "Yet, you have always demonstrated uncontrollable human emotion!"

"Administrator V"Las, I am the first to admit that this was one area of my life where I struggled in my youth. However, at this moment, it appears that it is you who is struggling to control your emotions."  
>V'Las sat back down and looked across the table at Stel, the Director of the Vulcan Security Directorate.<p>

Spock continued, "I am not here to propose any specific plan of action. To create such a plan will require the research and projections of the our geneticist. I do wish to point out that many of our greatest scientific minds from the Vulcan Space Academy were lost….in the event." He paused. "Although I did not attend the VSA, I was accepted."

"Yet, you chose to reject it and attend Starfleet." V'Las spat out.

"Indeed, Administrator V'Las, and it is because of that decision that I stand here today as Prince Regent."

Spock placed his hands behind his back and walked to the other side of the table. He was more muscular than he had ever been in his life. He was an imposing figure as he towered over V'Las.

"It was the decision of the High Council to instate my status as Prince Regent. I was chosen in part because my clan was one of few that survived the Vulcan economic collapse. You must know that this was due to the advice of my human mother. It was she who helped me create my own fortune which has provided the funds that allowed New Vulcan to begin the construction of a space fleet."

He looked about the room, most of the members were resigned to listen. Only V'Las and Stel were poised for conflict.

"We are quite vulnerable at this time. It is only our alliance with the Federation and Starfleet that prevents our decimation at the hands of the Klingons or the Romulans. We need to create revenue that will allow New Vulcan to build its space fleet and to become self-sufficient."

The members of the high Council began to shift in their seats.

There will be difficult decisions to be made. It will mean the sacrifice of some of the old ways, at least for a time."

He looked directly into V'Las' tremoring eyes.

"We must make these decisions with logic and not lose control of our emotions."

V'Las pressed both hands on the table.

"As you did with your choice of wife?" V'Las would have one last dig.

"S'chn T'gai Nyota is a noted xeno-liguist and xeno-culturist. She is highly regarded throughout the quadrant. She and I shared much in common and worked closely at the academy." I could say that it was only logic that compelled me to select her as my mate, but that would be a lie."

He tucked his hands into his cuffs and turned to face the rest of the High Council.

"I am not like any of you. Like my son, I am neither Vulcan or Human. I possess 98% Vulcan and 2% human DNA. Yet, I was raised by a human mother who did not teach me to suppress my emotions. This proved difficult for me as a child."

"It was my bond-mate… my wife, Nyota who taught me not to suppress my emotions, but to examine the stimuli that provoke emotional responses and to process the resulting emotive outcome. It was only logical to do so, as my work in Starfleet required me to work with many different species."

"Using her Xenocultural methods has allowed me to regulate my emotional responses and use them when needed, such as interacting with Humans, Klingons or Andorians. When dealing with non-emotive species. I am able to interact efficiently as well."

V'Las sat back. He was beaten, for now, but he and Stel would meet later to discuss the Spock problem.

Spock observed V'las's retreat and returned to his seat.

"Spock spoke quietly, "As I said before, to say that only logic that compelled me to select Nyota as my mate would be a lie. I find her quite beautiful; I am intrigued by her compassion. When I was ostracized and insulted by both humans and Vulcans on Earth. She defended me."

T'Pau nodded, she had witnessed this in Nyota's memories when she bonded the couple.

"She is quite physically appealing to me and I find my relationship with her more than satisfactory. It is exemplary."

Spock looked across the table at Administrator V'Las. His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. The tenor of Spock's voice shifted to a lower register. There was no emotion, just a force that was palpable.  
>"V'Las, You will not speak of she who is my wife in High Council again." He commanded.<p>

V'Las was shocked, but he dared not respond. The room was silent as the High Council experienced fear for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Following the meeting T'Pau met with Spock. He had changed in many ways. Perhaps it was only a natural biological progression that would have occurred, had Vulcan not been destroyed. Yet, she suspected more. T'Pau could feel through her bond with Nyota and Spock that their biology was changing. For Spock, this could be explained but for a Human, it was an aberration.

T'Pau had relinquished partial control of New Vulcan affairs to Spock. He had for more experience with out-worlders and with financial affairs. On New Vulcan, T'Pau would work on internal affairs, specifically the population initiative assisted by Ambassador Spock and M'Umbha Uhura. It would take her years of experience as a leader and head of the S'chn T'gai clan to convince Vulcans to abandon the old ways. It would be the only way they would survive.

Spock would travel to Earth and begin trade negotiations and invest the remaining Vulcan assets. Spock was correct when he spoke of the depletion of the Vulcan brain trust. Most of the survivors of the event lived on mining colonies. There were few scientists, engineer or educators. Although the members of the High Council had retrieve some of the ancient Katra's from the Katric Ark, much of the knowledge of the contemporary Vulcans was lost, save the content in Spock's personal library on Earth.

Spock was vital to the survival of the Vulcan race. He held the knowledge, and the assets to help rebuild the planet. T'Pau was well aware of the threat that V'Las and Stel posed to Spock and the future of New Vulcan. She could only hope that he realized it as well.

The humans had been exceedingly grateful for the support that the Vulcans had provided in the development of warp technology over a century earlier. Moreover, they were indebted to Spock for saving Earth from destruction. They had reciprocated by donating part of the seed money needed to begin construction on New Vulcan. Other planets in the Federation had helped as well, sending construction support and engineers.

Despite the generosity of the other members of the Federation, T'Pau could not help but believe that the Vulcans ware undeserving of such compassion. Indeed, in the two years since the destruction of Vulcan, she had witnessed many instances of ethnocentrism and bigotry toward the very out-worlders who had come to New Vulcan to help.

The destruction of Vulcan, Spock's bond to Nyota and the birth of Surak II had forced T'Pau to re-evaluate many of her past decisions. She regretted her past behavior toward Spock and Amanda. It was her leadership that fueled the Vulcan mistrust of out-worlders. This had been detrimental to the Vulcan economy when the planet was destroyed. There were few Vulcan economic investments off planet, save the few Vulcan mining colonies that had been established. T"Pau felt a jarring sensation in the back of her mind – guilt.

Vulcan was once known as the greatest race in the Federation. They were physically strong people who had mastered their emotions. In science and mathematics they outpaced other races two-fold. Yet, socially, they were stunted. In the pursuit of logic, they became overzealous. Her new friend, M'Umbha had taught her this one evening in Surak's garden.

The two women sat in the garden with Surak II. M'Umbha was singing a Kenyan song to him while bouncing him on her knee.

"What is the purpose of that action." T'Pau asked.

"He enjoys it." M'Umha replied.

"That is not logical. The child will not be able to digest his meal." T'Pau said.

At that moment, Surak II burped and smiled. M'Umbha wiped his mouth and put him up on her shoulder continuing to rub his back.

"On the contrary, it is a practice that is used by humans to aid in digestion. It allows the air that is swallowed during feeding to escape which reduced discomfort for the baby."

She handed Surak II to T'Pau. "Here put him up on your shoulder and pat his back."

T'Pau did so and began to sing an ancient Vulcan ballad. Surak II expressed his gratitude by burping again and spitting up a little milk on her robes.

M'Umbha chuckled, "That technique requires a burp cloth. She said, handing the towel to T'Pau.

"Indeed" T'Pau replied as her lips curved into a subtle smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

On board the starship, Nyota made her way to her quarters. Spock was chasing Surak II down the corridor. The child giggled in delight. It had been their decision to incorporate both Vulcan and Terran child rearing practices. Surak II would be educated according to Vulcan standards, but Nyota would teach him to control and analyze his emotional responses, rather than to suppress his emotions. Spock and T'Pau planned to introduce this method to the new parents on New Vulcan.

They entered their quarters which Spock had modified as well. He had taken three crew units and joined two. The third unit was an adjoining suite for M'Umbha and Surak II. Spock had taken care to soundproof both units for maximum privacy. He had made other changes to the décor as well. Gone was the basic design with a simple bunk and replicator. He had replaced it with pleasing New Vulcan design and the many textiles and pottery that she had given him when they were at Starfleet. She took his arm and pulled him close, kissing him gently.

"Oh, Spock, it is lovely."

"Nyota, as Prince Regent, I will often visit other worlds. It is only fitting that our quarters be comfortable."

She patted his chest and smiled. "Yes of course, it is only logical."

"Perhaps we should try out some of the new furnishings." He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Hmmm.. I think so. I will bathe Surak and put him to bed." She said with a wink.

"Why don't you get comfortable?" She said as she opened the door to the adjoining suite.

When Nyota returned to their suite, she noticed a slight difference in Spock. He was wearing his meditation pants but his robes lay on the floor. This was odd for Spock. There was rarely anything out of place in his quarters. He often remarked if she left a comb on the counter in the bathroom. He was sweating and breathing hard and his hair stuck to his skin. She rushed over to him and said.

"Spock, are you alright."

"I must meditate." He replied, sharply.

'Yes of course." She nodded. "I am going to take a shower and get ready for bed." She touched his forehead, he was quite warm even for Spock.

Nyota finished her shower and dried off, putting on a gown. She quickly padded over to the replicator to get a glass of water, being careful not to disturb Spock who was sitting in the meditation alcove meditating. She climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Nyota's sleep was fretful. She dreamed that she was being stalked by a wild animal and she couldn't get away. She awoke and sat up in the bed. In the shadows she could see Spock across the room staring at her. He was still, but she was frightened. She had laughed when Spock had sound proofed the room, but now she was terrified. If she called for help, there would be a chance that no one would hear her.

As Spock took a step forward, the comm buzzed. Nyota slowly climbed over the bed answered it. On the screen was the ambassador, who looked almost as bad as Spock. He was sweating and his hair was in disarray.

"Ambassador, there is something wrong with Spock!" She cried.

"Yes, Nyota." He replied. "It is his time…it is the Pon Farr."

It took Nyota a moment to come to the realization of what he meant. She and Spock had spoken of it when they were first bonded, but when it did not occur in his twenty-eight year, they assumed he would not experience it.

"I am afraid that I am at fault. For years, I have used meditation to control the urges during deep space travel. I have always been able to control the urges. Lately I have been remiss in my meditations. As a result, Spock's time has been triggered though our bond."

"What can I do, ambassador?"

"Nyota," he spoke softly, "you have no other choice but to submit to him, you are his mate. He cannot stop the Pon Farr now that it has begun."

"Of course." She nodded.

They had prepared for such an eventuality. Dr. McCoy had provided hypos sprays during his recent visit to help her tolerate the pain, should she need it. She made her way to the closet and pulled down the case.

"You have the hypo spray?" Ambassador Spock said over the comm.

Yes." She replied her hands shaking.  
>"Use the maximum dosage. It is still early yet; it may not be that bad for you. I will contact Sarek and let him know what has transpired. "He said.<p>

"Nyota" he paused…" Sarek will not be able to intervene. Spock would kill him or any other male who tries to do so." He warned.

She nodded and the screen went black. Nyota sat perfectly still contemplating how to best handle the situation.

Suddenly, Spock fell to his knees and let out a roar. He was sweating profusely and tears were running down his cheeks. He was trying desperately to fight the urge to force himself upon her, but the struggle was killing him.

M'Umbha was now pounding on the door in a panic. "Nyota, are you alright?!"

"Computer, lock doors." Nyota yelled.

"Mother, I am fine. Spock is… ill. I will speak to you in the morning." She began backing toward the bathroom. She could hear Sarek trying to calm her mother on the other side of the door.

Nyota backed slowly into the bathroom. "Spohkh! Come to me my beloved."

He climb to his feet and stumbled across the room. Nyota allowed her gown to fall to the floor and hurried over to the sonic shower and stepped in.

"Spohkh, I need you." She pleaded, turning on the jets

Finally he relented and sprang upon her. She screamed and submitted.

On the second days of their trip Uhura awoke barely able to breathe. Spock arm was across her neck. She slowly pulled it back and rolled onto the floor. Unable to walk, she crawled across the room to the bathroom, using the bathroom counter to pull herself to her feet. She had found the first few hours of Pon Farr pleasurable, Spock had grown to become and extremely skilled lover in the two years of their marriage. However, as the Pon Farr progressed he had abandoned the restraint and loving gentleness that marked his lovemaking. After several hours, she grew tired and her body ached from the constant thrusting. Finally, he slept, giving her a chance to breathe.

She slowly made her way into the shower. The pulses were soothing, allowing her muscles to relax. Nyota was reflected on her last meal. It had been more than twenty-four hours since she had eaten or drank water. For a Vulcan, this was not unusual, for a human it was dangerous.

_No wonder I am so weak, _she thought to herself. As she finished the shower, Nyota opened her eyes to find Spock standing there watching her. She let out a small scream.

"Spock! You scared me. Are you okay?" She asked.

He did not respond. His eyes were dark and terrifying. He reached out and grabbed her arm. She began to back away.

"Spock you are hurting me." She said.

"Nyotaaaa" He growled.

Nyota was really alarmed.

"Spock, please! You are hurting me." Suddenly, she screamed as a pain shot through her shoulder. She fell to the floor writhing and holding her shoulder. He was undeterred. Spock lifted her from the floor and carried her to the bed. He went to the replicator and got a glass of water giving it to her.

Nyota managed to give him a small smile as she thanked him. The pain in her shoulder was intense. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow. Suddenly she felt Spock pulling her ankles as he dragged her body to the foot of the bed. He stood at there looking at her, and then he began again.

By the end of the second day, the intensity of the sexual activity had waned. Nyota hoped that this was a sign that the Pon Farr was ending. She was sore and it was no longer pleasurable. Her lack of arousal made it almost painful. There was also a constant pain in her arm that had settled into a dull ache that only increased when she moved. Nyota attempted to reach out to Spock through her bond, as she did so he slowed his movements. She then asked him to caress her, he responded in kind, kissing and caressing her.

He whispered hoarsely into her ear,"K'diwa" but he did not stop.

On the third day of their trip, Nyota heard Spock 's normal voice. "Computer, unlock doors."

Nyota lay in the bed barely able to move. For the past three hours, he had used the portable dermal regenerator to heal her bruises. The bite marks would take more time to heal. Spock's biggest concern was her shoulder. He was able to use a tricorder to determine that she had suffered a torn rotator cuff.

The sonic shower had helped her for the first twenty-four hours. It was a confined location and the pulses seemed to subdue him a bit. Tiring of being confined, he had pulled her into the bedroom. She had made the mistake of trying to stop him and she was injured. She would need to see a doctor, but to do so would certainly create a dilemma as he would have to explain the shoulder injury, the bite marks and healing bruises. A Vulcan doctor would understand, but they had entered the Sol System and were near earth. They could not return to New Vulcan and there were no medical personnel on the ship.

He brought her tea and toast from the replicator but he could not look her in the eyes. He returned to the alcove to meditate. She was his beloved, his K'hat'n'dlawa. He had promised to protect her, yet he had injured her.

She pressed the comm button and contacted Sarek. She was not ready to see her mother yet. They had been orbiting mars for three days, and they had missed the some of the social engagements they had planned. Sarek had contacted their friends informing them that she was feeling under the weather. Sarek also informed her that the meetings on earth would take place in two days. That was just enough time to take care of her shoulders and heal the bite marks. Nyota knew that both she and Spock would have to pull it together by then.

Nyota pressed the buttons on the comm and the screen lit up. Dr. McCoy was there with a toothy grin.

"Oh my God, you look like hell." He said.

"Thanks, that is all I need to hear after two days wrestling with an overly amorous Vulcan."

He chuckled. "So you made it through your first Pon Farr, Huh?"

"Yes, it wasn't that bad, except for the biting." She confessed with a naughty smile on her lips.

"I bet, any other injuries?"

"I hurt my shoulder trying to keep Spock in the sonic shower." She replied wincing.

"The sonic shower, eh. Sounds like good clean fun. I will have to try that some time."

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Well, I will take a look at you and lover boy when you get to Earth."

Nyota's eyes widened. "Earth?"

"I guess you have been too busy to check you Padd." He winked." Starfleet is having a hearing to investigate some pretty scary allegations from former Enterprise officers. They will probably contact you as well."

"It is about time." She said.

"I guess so." He looked sad. "I kinda hate to see my friend go down like this, but he was drunk with power and he made some pretty reckless decisions."

"Bones, he was just drunk, period...and he didn't have Spock to bail him out. "

"I will send the coordinates for the med center. You and lover boy can beam directly to the facility at 0700 tomorrow. The staff won't be in until 8:30. That should be more than enough time to patch you up."

"Thanks…Bones." She said, sighing in relief.

He winked and the screen went dark.

Uhura went to the meditation alcove and wrapped her good arm around Spock's chest.

_"__A'dun, will you not attend me?"_ She whispered in his ear in Vulcan, kissing the tips of his ears.

His ears flushed and he rose to his feet.

"Nyota." He said softly, tears brimming in his eyes. "K'diwa" He strummed her jaw with his thumb, bring his lips to graze hers. She moaned.

"Spohkh, I need you."

He lifted her in his arms and returned to the sonic shower. The pulses relaxed her body and he kissed her tenderly on her injured shoulder. His hands roamed her body applying scented oils to her healing skin. He then lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He combed her hair and twisted it into a bun, securing it with a comb he had given her for a Valentine gift. It was her favorite. Then he lay down next to her and they slept.

Later that day, they were awakened by the door chime. Spock rose and pulled one her silk robes and brought it to her. The bruises on her neck had all but healed. She was presentable, but the dark circles under her eyes belied her claims that she was fine.

"Come." Spock commanded.

Surak II bounded into the room and climbed up on the bed. He eyed his mommy curiously and patted her injured shoulder. She looked toward the alcove at Spock. M'Umbha followed Surak II into the room looking about for damage.

"Daughter, are you alright? She asked in Swahili.

Nyota chuckled and said. "Spock mastered Swahili three months after you arrived on New Vulcan, Mother."

M'Umbha chuckled. "That is good to know."

"I am fine, Mother, just a little stiff." She stood up and made her way across the room gingerly and gave her mother a hug.

"Spock and I are going to see Dr. McCoy in the morning at 0700. He wants to take a look at Spock. We should return in an hour. Are you up for some shopping tomorrow?"

M'Umbha smiled. Nyota had said the magic word.

"Yes, there are some shops in San Francisco that I want to see."

"Good, we will go around 1200 hours." She yawned. "I need to get some sleep. I am sleep deprived." She chuckled.

"Oh, I see." Her mother chortled. "I will see to this young man then" She said.

Surak II hugged his mom once more and kissed her shoulder.

"Night, night, baby" She said kissing him.

"Night, night." He replied.

"Oh! …Spock, he said "night, night!" Nyota called out. Spock was unable to face M'Umbha. He stood in the alcove watching. He stepped forward and Surak II ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I will tuck you in, sa-fu." He said to the toddler. He turned to enter the other suite when M'Umbha called out to him. She walked over and placed her hand on his arm.

"My son, I was married tor Nyota's father for forty-three years. He was not a Vulcan mind you, but he was an African. I have had a few sleepless nights as well." She winked.

Nyota gasped and sat down. Spock's lips slightly curled. He nodded and took his son into his room.

"I am going to bed myself. Are you sure you are okay?"

Nyota sighed. "I am fine, mother. There is no way to describe what I have been through. It was like running a marathon. He was insatiable."

"A marathon?" she smiled slyly. "_You_ are a lucky woman, Nyota."

She patted Nyota's hand and closed the door behind her. Nyota lay back on the bed and she was asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Spock and Nyota beamed to the Medical facilities on earth promptly at 0700. Dr. McCoy had his tricorder in hand and scanned Nyota's shoulder.

"Hmm." He murmured. "Nyota, would you change and lay down on the med-bed so I can do a full body scan."

Nyota looked at him with alarm and took the gown behind the curtain to change.

She clenched Spock's hand.

"I don't see any injury to the rotator cuff. I do see an elevated red blood cell count which is normal after dermal regeneration, but this is off the charts. "

He rubbed his chin. "It is hard to say Nyota. Most all of your systems are functioning above normal."

"Spock, do you have your instruments?"

Spock gave the doctor the tricorder and the dermal regenerator. Dr. McCoy tested both devices and they were operating fine. He used Spock's tricorder to scan Nyota. This time it said she had no injuries.

"Let me take a look at those bite marks." Nyota allow the gown to drop slightly, covering her breast.

"Where are they?" McCoy was mystified.

"They were on her breasts and shoulder." Spock replied, his ears flushed slightly.

"Spock, you never cease to amaze me. You devil you." The doctor laughed. Scanning her body with the tricorder.

"Nyota, it appears that you did not need me after all." Whatever Spock did to help you did the job more than adequately."

Nyota sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the med-bed.

"Oh, oh. " He smiled. "Elevated HCG levels."

He turned to Nyota. "If it is a girl, you'd better name this one Deja Vu." He winked.

"What?"

"I thought I told you last time that iron and copper only mix in weightless environments."

"Oh no… the Pon Farr!" Nyota cried out. "Are you sure, it has only been two days?"

"Honey, your HCG levels are off the chart. That can only mean one of two things. You are having a baby or you just delivered a baby."

She sighed. "I am not sure I am ready for this."

"Ready or not, you are about to have another super baby! It is too soon to tell if it a boy or a girl this time."

She turned to Spock and regarded his expression. There was no doubt in her mind, he was smiling.

"Come on Superman, let's go tell Sa'mehk and Mother the good news." She said hopping off the table.

She put on her clothes and walked over to give Dr. McCoy a hug. "Sorry to get you out of bed so early for nothing."

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. "That said, I would like to have a conversation with you about birth control sometime soon. You are safe on New Vulcan, but being Prince Regent means Spock will be doing a great deal of space travel. You are going to need to use birth control, if not, you two are gonna end up repopulating the entire Vulcan species on your own." He laughed.

"Will you be at the Starfleet Dinner for Spock this weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said kissing her on the cheek.

He placed his hand on Spock shoulder and said. "I am really happy for you my friend. You and this lady are going to do great things for New Vulcan and for Earth. I would call you the dynamic duo, but I think Uhura is right, you are a super man!"

"Remember, if you are going to travel in space, you will need to use birth control!" He waved.

Then they beamed back to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I need something to wear to this dinner on Saturday…something that says Prince Regent's wife, not high priestess." Nyota said to her mother. It was their fourth store and she had not found a thing that was suitable. It took months to regain her pre-pregnancy body and in only a few months, she was going to blow up again.

She riffed though the racks, examining dresses. Most were too short for the wife of the Prince Regent, the others were too dowdy.

She sighed. "I only have three days, so there is no time for a custom design."

She leaned against the counter and stared out the window. Two women rode up on hover bikes and parked. They entered the store and Nyota immediately had an idea. She walked over to the women and asked them about their jackets.

"Those are nice jackets, where did you get them?"

"We have a speed shop across town. Most of the detail is just embroidery." The woman shrugged.

"How long would it take to embroider something like this? She asked.

"If you provide the digital image, the computer aided machine can complete it in a half hour or so." The woman replied.

Nyota rubbed her hands together. She had an idea for a jacket for Spock that would say sexy Prince Regent all over it. With his body, he would really stand out, but still look official.

"What time do you open in the morning?"

"0800" the biker replied, handing Nyota her card.

"I will be there when you open." Nyota replied, returning to the rack.

There was a strapless number with her name on it. She bought it and they found their way back to the embassy. M'Umbha just shook her head.

It was Saturday evening, and Nyota had slipped into her black dress. The Ponte knit hugged her curves, yet provided enough structure to be respectable. The biker shop had added thick syn-leather bands that covered her shoulders forming a V in the back. The symbol for the S'chn T'gai clan was embroidered in red on the left panel. She wore her hair up in a sexy twisted knot on top of her head to show off the back of the dress. She topped it off with long sexy silver earrings.

For Spock, she had selected a tapered syn-leather jacket. The speed shop had created an illusion with quilting that resembled the front panels of a Vulcan robe. The S'chn T'gai symbols were embroidered in red on the jacket.. Beneath it he wore a red silk tee shirt and he finished it off with black slacks and boots. They were definitely ready to party. Spock looked hot.

When they arrived at the party they were surprised to see most of the men in sports jackets and ties. Nyota chuckled when she saw Dr. McCoy.

"Hey Bones, is this a party or a funeral?"

McCoy loosened his tie and smiled. "I was beginning to wonder myself. Now that you two are here it will definitely perk up."  
>He looked over at Spock and nodded his head in Spock's direction.<p>

Get a load of Spock. I thought he would be decked out in Vulcan robes" Nyota nodded. Nyota had to admit, Spock was looking hotter than ever.

Nyota scanned the room. "The group looked pretty stuffy for a Starfleet crowd. She noticed some of the men stuffing their ties in their pockets upon seeing Spock in less formal attire.

"You look great honey." McCoy kissed her cheek. Sarek, McCoy and the Ambassador were the only men who Spock allowed to touch his wife. He would get jealous when the he noticed the crew checking out her butt and hips when she walked through the corridors on the ship.

Spock had captured a few eyes himself. Christine Chapel had held a torch for Spock for three years at the academy. She gave him a look or two when they walked through the door.

"Nyota!"

Nyota spun around when she heard the familiar voice.

"Janice!" She hugged her friend.

The two friends made their way to the restroom to powder their noses. The sat in the lounge chatting.

"Janice, you look so great. I mean you really do." She beamed.

"Thanks, I finally got over Jim." She said taking Nyota's hand. "I wish I had done it sooner." She sighed.

"All that matters is that you did." She said hugging her friend.

They paused when they heard two of the ensigns from the party talking about Nyota.

"Can you believe that she gave up a bridge position to have babies for Spock?"

"I know, Spock is so sexy, I heard he used to be pretty geeky when he was at the academy. Just the same, you would think that she would have used birth control."

"Not if you were trying to trap a millionaire." They both laughed.

Janice turned beet red and placed her hand on Nyota's arm. Nyota stood up and push the door open and walked into the hall. The mouths of the women fell open. She looked at them and stared. Her words failed her. Seconds later, the women looked at the space between Janice and Nyota's shoulders.

Spock appeared from the crowd. He was coming toward them slowly. His chest muscles rippled as his arms swung purposefully. He approached Nyota from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. His thumb gently strummed her rib cage and he spoke gently in her ear.

"K'diwa, my beloved, will you not join me in a dance?"

She turned and looked up at him with gratitude in her eyes. "Yes, a'dun."

As they turned together, he spoke to the two ensigns.

"My wife required no tricks to capture my heart. From the moment I laid eyes on her, it was hers."

Janice brought her hand to her chest and sighed. The two ensigns stared in disbelief. Spock and Nyota walked back to the ballroom and he held her in his arms and they danced.

The music stopped and the Rear Admiral stood up to make his welcomes. He had removed his tie as well.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out today. We are here to welcome our guests of honor, Commander Spock and his wife, Lieutenant Uhura."

The audiences clapped and there were a few wolf whistles from the audience.

"I don't have to tell you what Spock did for Earth. He risked his life to stop Nero from using the Red Matter to create a singularity here, and then he did the galaxy a favor by destroying Nero's ship."

Applause erupted.

"He is on leave from Star Fleet while he serves as Prince Regent for New Vulcan, yet he and Lieutenant Uhura continue to monitor subspace transmissions for anomalies."

He turned and looked directly at Nyota. "Lieutenant Uhura was the top cadet at the academy. No one has been able to replace her. Believe me we keep trying."

The audience laughed. The two ensigns rolled their eyes.

"She had graciously continued to serve Star Fleet from New Vulcan as our Communications and Xeno-linguistics Attaché to Ambassador Sarek." There were a few more whoops from the audience. He extended his hand to the couple.

"Spock and Nyota, we just wanted to let you know that we appreciate all that you have done and continue to do for Starfleet." He raised his glass.

The audience cheered as the couple made their way to the stage. The women in the audience chirped and wolf whistled.

Spock stood close to the mike, but he did not touch it. His jacket was unzipped; his red silk tee bulged with the strain of his muscular chest. The baritone in Spock's voice spread across the room. He spoke softly with an air of confidence and ease that he had come to acquire through his time spent with Nyota.

"Thank you for welcoming us back. I must make one correction, it was the crew of the Enterprise that saved earth." He said humbly.

"We worked together as I believe that Earth and New Vulcan can work together to secure our quadrant from external threats." He paused, and put his arm around Nyota's waist.

"I know that Nyota and I have proven that such an alliance can be quite fruitful,"

The audience roared with laughter.

He laid his hand on her belly, "Twice, actually."

There were various ooh's and aah's from the women in the audience.

"Here is to the future of New Vulcan," then he looked at his wife "to Earth " then he looked at the audience, "and Starfleet."

He raised his glass and the audience yelled, "Cheers!"

The made their way back down to the dance floor and they were surrounded by the bridge crew.

Janice was beaming as she embraced Nyota. "Oh my god! Another baby! I am so happy for you, Nyota."

Suddenly there was a crash as a tray of glasses were knocked to the floor. Kirk had bumped into a server.

"He stole the best communication officer from the Enterprise only to keep her knocked up!" He yelled.

The crowd was silent and the music stopped. A drunk and belligerent Kirk was pushing his way through the audience. Janice glared at him and shook her head, but he kept coming.

"I heard you." He said pointing a finger at Spock. "I was right outside the door when he knocked her up on the Enterprise!" He said looking around at the crowd.

People looked back with shock and disgust on their faces.

"He bit her too, her neck was black and blue the next morning." He slurred his words as he reached for Nyota. "You should have chosen me. I would have made you a captain's woman."

Spock's eyes were black with anger. His jaw was clenched. Nyota was holding his arm and she could feel his muscles tightening.

_Calm yourself, a'dun._ She said to him through the bond.

_Be logical, this will do nothing to aid the cause of New Vulcan._

He responded by holding out the Ozh'estra and commanding gently. "My wife, attend me."

She step forward and extended two fingers. They turned to walk away, when Kirk lurched forward.

"Don't you turn your back on me you Vulcan loving…whore"

Dr. McCoy had come over to get Jim to cool off, but he was too late. Kirk was reaching for Nyota's arm. For the sake of Jim and Spock he had to do something. He stuck out his foot and Kirk tumbled forward onto his face. The impact made a crunching sound as his top teeth were broken. The red shirts arrived in time to drag Kirk, kicking and screaming, out of the ballroom.

Rear admiral took the stage again and announced, "Uh, I apologize for the disturbance folks…dinner is served in the dining room. Please find your seats"

Soon Kirk was forgotten as the guest made their way to their seats.

Uhura was seated next to McCoy on one side and Chekov on the other. The rear admiral and his wife rounded up the table. Spock was seated by Janice Rand and Christine Chapel. Nyota shot him a knowing look and he raised an eyebrow.

Nyota turned to Dr. McCoy, "Thank you, Bones." Nyota said under her breath.

"You know, I have tried for years to be a friend to that guy, but I am just sick of him. They should boot him out of Starfleet already."

The rest of the bridge crew nodded.

"I guess I will have to start looking for a job." He said shaking his head. "But it was worth it. I didn't want one dead friend and another one in jail for murder."

Spock noted that McCoy had referred to him as a friend. He too had begun to regard Dr. McCoy as a friend and confidant. He had proven himself trustworthy on more than a few occasions.

"Doctor, do you like warm weather?" Spock asked.

"I am a Georgia boy. I love it" he grinned. "Why?"

"We need someone to head up our pediatric initiative." With so many children being born on New Vulcan, our doctors are ill suited for some of the new challenges."

"That is an understatement, Nyota added. "My mother has been helping, but she is a nurse practitioner. She has her hands full with the medical technicians. We desperately need someone to help these doctors. I am sure that Spock can arrange a diplomatic leave for you."

"Just like that?" McCoy said.

"I am the Prince Regent." Spock replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day Spock suggested that they take Surak II hiking in the Muir Woods outside of San Francisco. He and Nyota took many hiking trips there. It allowed then to be alone together and free of prying eyes and suspicions. Yet, they had never violated any of Starfleet protocols, saving their first kiss for the night of Nyota's graduation.

Spock lifted Surak II into the harness and put him on his back. They hiked for most of the day, avoiding discussion of the ugly spectacle of Kirk the night before. Finally the discussion settled on McCoy and Janice.

"I hope that Bones will consider your offer. It would be nice to have him on Vulcan for Surak II and for me, for that matter."

"That would be most agreeable, Nyota. I think it would be good for you in other ways as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You have your mother, and I, but you lack…friends."

He continued.

"At the academy I used to see you with your friends all the time. It was pleasing to me to see you so happy."

"Me too, when I first arrived, I had to work two part-time jobs to make do. Then all of a sudden, Dr. Kyle approached me about a new scholarship for students from Africa."

She shrugged.

"Whoever heard of such a thing at Starfleet?" Of course, I applied and got it. I was the only student from Africa."

"That is indeed, fortuitous, Nyota." Spock said. His lips curled a bit and his eyes twinkled.

Nyota eyed his expression. "Wait, just a minute, Commander Spock! You don't believe in luck."

She put her hands on her hips. "Did you have anything to do with that scholarship?"

"As a matter of fact…" He said, pulling her body closer to him. "I did."

Nyota looked into Spock's eyes and said, "Well, I certainly appreciated the help. It gave me more time to study and I never would have been able to work as your aide…did you plan that too?"

Spock looked serious as he sat on a fallen log. He pulled Surak II up on his knee. He held both of Nyota's hands and spoke softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Nyota, I meant what I said last night. From the moment I saw you and heard you speaking Vulcan, I loved you. It is illogical, I know, but I had to have you in my life."

He allowed his forehead to touch hers.

"I must also confess that you often smelled of fried potatoes and I could not allow Starfleet's most gifted student to stoop to such work." He murmured kissing her lips.

"I have to find a way to thank my commanding officer properly." she said, kissing him back.

As they kissed, Surak II put his hands on their heads and said, "Kiss!"

Nyota burst into laughter. She then took Spock's hand and continued the hike.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The hearing on Captain Kirk's behavior aboard the Enterprise had begun. The hearing was taxing for all. Kirk had sobered up and was all spit and polish. He turned on the charm as he often did when he wanted something and he had Admiral Duncof eating out of his hand.

They trotted in ensign after ensign. Admiral Duncof was ready to admit that Kirk was a womanizer, but nothing more. He seemed to be titillated by the accounts of Kirk seducing the young ensigns, then casting them aside like yesterday's catch.

It was not so easy to excuse Kirk's recklessness, however. There were serious accusations of violations of the prime directives and dereliction of duty. If Kirk wasn't cleared of these charges, he would face a court martial. Finally Spock was brought to the stand.

Kirk's attorney began the questioning. "Commander Spock, there had been much testimony about Kirk's actions at Vulcan. Please describe the events of star date 2258.43."

Spock winced. He had finally gotten some closure, not he was forced to relive the events of that day. He spoke of Kirk sneaking on board the Enterprise and how he informed Pike of the similarities between the U.S.S. Kelvin and the events at Vulcan. Spock then told them how he left Kirk at Delta Vega and the mind meld with Ambassador Spock.

"You mean to tell us that Kirk has access to seventy years in the future?" Attorney Hasben asked.

"He has access to the future he would have had, had his father not been killed. The events were shifted." However, there would be some similarities."

"Meaning?"

For the most part, he would have knowledge of many of the events and individuals that the Captain Kirk encountered in the other timeline."

"What happened when he returned to the ship?" Hasben continued.

Spock was silent, trying desperately to compose himself. He had only spoken of his mother's death twice with Nyota.

He sighed. "Commander Kirk began to use the death of my mother to trigger an emotional response. I was unable to continue as Captain of the ship."

The courtroom erupted into chaos.

Kirk's attorney replied. "You mean to tell me that you stepped down because Captain Kirk teased you?' He said with a smirk.

"My home planet was destroyed; my mother had been killed along with six billion Vulcans."

"So, you were in no position to Captain the ship anyway?" He smiled, he had Spock trapped.

"I was capable of doing so until Kirk said those words." His eye's darkened.

_"__Calm yourself my beloved I am here with you. _Nyota spoke to him through the bond.

He looked over at Nyota. Her eyes were pleading.

"You can't have it all Spock. You chose Uhura and I got the ship." Captain Kirk yelled.

Again the courtroom erupted.

"No more questions. " Kirk's attorney said hastily.

The Starfleet adjutant jumped to his feet. "Admiral Duncof, I request permission to redirect."

"Granted." The admiral replied. He was feeling less enthused about Kirk as the day wore on.

"Commander Spock, tell us what happened next. "

"I grabbed Commander Kirk by the neck. Ambassador Sarek called out to me and I stopped. I stepped down and left the bridge."

"Did you return to the bridge?'

"Yes, I returned to in time to hear ensign Chekov's plan to find Nero's ship. I volunteered to go aboard the Romulan ship and destroy the _Refined__ Enhanced __Decalithium__... the RED matter_.

"Why?" Hasben asked. He was sure he had found a flaw in Spock's thinking.

"It was the logical choice. There are cultural similarities between Romulans and Vulcans. With my experience in xeno-linguistics I was easily able to discern the location of the Vulcan ship."

"So you regained your sense of logic?"

"I had. Captain Kirk then volunteered to join me on the away mission."

"What happened then? "

"I mentioned Starfleet policy, but he went on the away mission anyway. On the Romulan ship, we found the Vulcan ship that Ambassador Spock had used when he came through the anomaly. Captain Kirk had been aware that it contained the RED matter from the meld with Ambassador Spock. I was able to take the ship and destroy the Romulan drill."

"Thank you Commander Spock."

Kirk's attorney stood up.

"You destroyed the Romulan drill." He said, incredulously. "Then what happened."

Admiral Duncof intervened. "Redirect Mr. Hasben?"

"Yes, Admiral. My apologies."

"I then set a crash course to destroy Nero's ship, knowing that the RED Matter would create a singularity as it had with the U.S.S. Kelvin and the planet Vulcan. I was beamed aboard the Enterprise just as the Vulcan ship made impact with the Romulan ship dispersing the RED Matter and creating a singualrity."

The courtroom was silent.

"If you saved Earth from destruction, and destroyed Nero; how then, did Captain Kirk get the command of the Enterprise?"

"That sir, is a question for Starfleet." Spock replied.

The court recessed. Spock and Nyota spent their lunch at a small tea shop near Starfleet headquarters. She placed her hand on his and brought it to her lips kissing it.

"A'dun, the worst is over. I am here for you."

He nodded and finished his meal knowing the worst was yet to come.

Back in court, Nyota's name was called next.

Spock stared forward. He could not leave his wife, but he could not stand to hear what Kirk had done to her.

_You must mediate, a'dun. Take yourself far from here. _She spoke to him across the bond.

Attorney Hasben began.

"Lieutenant Uhura, you worked on the bridge with Commander Spock and Captain Kirk?"

"Yes sir, I did."

Did Commander Spock know you had dated Captain Kirk previously at the academy?"

The courtroom stirred.

"We did not date. We met up at a party with some friends. I was actually there with Gaila, my room-mate. She was attracted to Cadet Kirk. I would never interfere with her romantic interests. She was my best friend."

"The Orion girl was your best friend?"

"Yes, we were room-mates for four years. I guess Starfleet assumed it would work out because I was a Xeno-linguistic and Xeno-cultural major. We were very close."

"Yet, you danced with Kirk?"

"Yes, Kirk, Sulu, McCoy and Chekov. It was a party."

"Then what happened?" Hasben pressed on.

"Kirk threw up on my dress and Gaila's boots. I had borrowed them and I felt awful about it."

"What happened then?"

"Gaila was furious at Kirk. I left the party and I went home. Commander Spock was in the quad and he offered to see me back to my residence."

"Ah, I see. Then what happened?"

"I went into my residence and cleaned the vomit off of Gaila's boots and then I studied for my theoretical physics exam."

There were a few laughs in the court room.

"You and commander Spock were lovers when you were at Starfleet ?"  
>"What? No, he was my instructor in my first year. That is how we met. I worked on his research team in my second year and I was his assistant in my third year"<p>

"Did you continue to serve as his assistant in your fourth year?" Hasben asked.

"No, I was an assistant for the communications engineering department. A bridge officer is required to sometimes repair the communications equipment."

"But you and Commander Spock were often seen together during your fourth year."

"Yes, we were friends. We were also involved with a project for the linguistics department.

"I though Commander Spock had a degree in physics. "

"Yes, Commander Spock is one of Starfleet's most accomplished graduates. He has a Master's degree in applied physics, a PhD in theoretical physics, and a and a PhD in Xeno-linguistics."

"He is very accomplished for such a young man." Hasben remarked.

"That is often the case with Starfleet bridge officers."

"Like with Kirk?"

"No, not like Captain Kirk. Commander Spock has been been at Starfleet for ten years. He served on the Farragut and worked his way up the ladder. He was only at the academy while the Enterprise was being built. Captain Pike was supposed to command the Enterprise and he had over twenty years of experience..."

Hasben cut her off. "Thank you Ms. Uhura."

The Starfleet Adjutant was on his feet again. "Redirect, Admiral?"

"Please continue, Lieutenant Uhura." Admiral Duncof said.

"I met James Kirk in a bar in Iowa three years ago. He started a bar brawl and was severely beaten. Captain Pike Knew his father and felt sorry for him. He invited him to join Starfleet. He did, but he spent three years chasing women and drinking. He wasn't suppose to be on the Enterprise. He had cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. He was on academic probation" She took a deep breath. "Jim Kirk is a smart man, but he cannot compare to Commander Spock or Captain Pike."

"Why is he captain of the Enterprise?' The adjutant asked softly.

"That is not for me to say. I can say the rest of the bridge officers graduated at the top of their class, Pavel Chekov is a genuis who graduated Starfleet at 17. Sulu is a brilliant navigator and negotiator He was acting captain when Commander Spock and Captain Kirk were on the Romulan ship. Dr. McCoy... he wasn't the chief medical officer, but he had to step up when the CMO died..." Her words trailed off. She felt drained by having to relive it all.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." The adjutant stepped down.

Nyota saw Kirk whisper in Hasben's ear.

"Permission to redirect, Admiral."

The admiral sighed. "Permission granted."

Hasben sauntered over to the witness stand.

"You mentioned that Commander Spock walked you to your resident. Is this when did your affair begin?" Hasben asked slyly.

"We never had an affair, as you put it. We first kissed on the evening after my graduation. We had dinner together."

"You expect me to believe that you had only kissed Commander Spock once before you married him?

"No, sir. In the two weeks that followed, we kissed several times."

There were several chuckles in the courtroom.

"Commander Spock returned to the Enterprise three weeks after the incident at Vulcan."

"Yes."

"You uh…'bonded' with him one week later."

"One week after he returned. He declared Koon-ut-so'lik – a betrothal. I accepted. We discussed the ramifications of inter-species marriage and the Vulcan bonding tradition. He then asked me to be his bond mate."

"Then what happened."

She was silent. Then she spoke, "I will not speak on such matters. It is a private matter."

"Move on" The admiral said.

"Why did you marry a Vulcan? Was it the money, Lieutenant Uhura?"

"I did not find out about... his wealth until Yeoman Rand came to see me when our son was born. She processed the paper work and saw his list of assets."

"I married my husband because I love him. At the academy he was the only one who understood me and my desire to be the best. We have so much in common. He is kind and gentle and he has a wicked sense of humor."

"A Vulcan... has a sense of humor?" Hasben asked in disbelief.

"He is part human you know." She replied.

"After your Vulcan bond, you requested a Terran marriage?"

"I did" She replied. She was growing impatient. Spock's patience was also wearing thin.

"Why?"

"I am a Human woman, I wanted to experience the wedding ceremony and share with my friends. It is an earth tradition."

Admiral Duncof had grown impatient. "Move on Mr. Hasben"

Uhura felt Spock tense up. He knew what was coming.

_"__Hold on, my love. We are almost done." _She said through the bond.

Kirk's attorney leaned in towards her. She knew he was baiting Spock. She sat back in her chair.

"Tell us about the incident in the gym."

"Yeoman Rand had left the gym and headed to her quarters. I stayed for a while longer. When I realized that I was alone with Captain Kirk, I got up to leave. He stepped in front of me and he reeked of alcohol. I pushed past him and he blocked my way… then he began stroking my arm."

She stared into space.

"He told me he was trying to keep me from making a big mistake. I slapped his hand away and he grabbed my jaw with his hand and squeezed it. He said I was insubordinate and he said that he would hate for me to lose my commission before we even left the sector. The he began touching me."

Kirk's attorney looked at Spock. His hands were steepled and he looked straight ahead. He was hoping that his next question would tip the hearing in his favor.

"Where did he touch you?"

He touched my..my.. breasts and he groped me…." She looked down. "I tried to push him away.. but he slammed me against the wall. That is when Commander Spock came in and punched him."

"I have heard enough of this." Admiral Duncof said.

Hasben looked back at Kirk, who had begun to sweat. He then looked at Spock who sat perfectly composed staring into space.

"You found out you were pregnant the next day after the incident. Isn't that proof that you are lying about your affair with Commander Spock."

"I was a…virgin when we bonded. I have been with _no_ other man besides my husband." She replied.

"Our son was conceived after we were bonded in the Vulcan tradition. Dr. McCoy can testify as to the duration of my gestation. There was _no affair_ before we were bonded." She said emphatically.

Admiral Duncof intervened.

"This has gone far enough. You are trying to impugn the reputation of a Federation hero who was only trying to protect his wife. You may step down Lieutenant Uhura… and congratulations on the new addition" He added with a wink.

Nyota self-consciously put her hand on her belly as she walked across the courtroom.

"I think we will recess for the day. "We will reconvene at 0900." He slammed his gavel.

Nyota went to Spock who stood and extended the Ohz'estra. She extended her two fingers and they left the court room.

"That is one lucky woman." Janice said.

"Spock is the one who is lucky." Dr. McCoy replied. "Janice, how about you and I go get the biggest steak we can find? I have worked up an appetite."

She smiled. "I would love to! "

He held out his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and they left.

Len and Janice finished their steaks and ordered desert.

"We have some great dessert wines." Said the waitress clearing the table

"None for me" He said "I'll just have coffee and bring a couple of slices of that chocolate cake, please mam." He pointed across to the next table.

"I'll have the same." Janice added.

"I had to give up the hard stuff. I went overboard after my divorce. " McCoy said.

The waitress came and set the cups on the table but she only brought one slice of cake.

"I am sorry, we ran out. I brought two forks though" She said with pleading eyes.

"I don't mind if you don't" Janice said as they both began to dig into the cake.

"Jim sure gotten himself into a mess." Janice said.

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up, but I agree with you."

"I don't mind talking about it." She said taking another bite of cake.

She brought her finger to her lips to catch the crumbs.

"Umm, excuse me. This cake is so good." She giggled.

"Yeah, I've got kind of a sweet tooth. I stopped drinking and started baking cakes." He laughed.

"Well, if your cakes taste anything like this, you have a friend for life." She smiled back at him.

"Well, I will have to bake one soon." He said seriously and then he place his hand on top of her hand.

The two finished the cake and walked back to the officer's residence. They stopped in front.

"You know, I decided to take up Spock on his offer." McCoy said. "I don't know what is going to happen with Kirk and I don't want to stick around to see it. It has been like watching a train wreck."

"Really, I am so glad." "He has such a burden to carry, a whole planet to save"

"He is a strong man. Much stronger than I ever knew" he said.

"It's strange. All the time I was at the academy I figure that Spock was this uptight Vulcan who was out to stick it to humans and Jim was my best friend. I couldn't have been more wrong about the two of them."

She nodded. "I guess we all judged Spock wrong."

"He really loves Nyota. The only think I don't get is the whole biting thing." He chuckled.

"I heard Jim mention that. I wonder what that was all about."

"Just Vulcan romance." McCoy winked

"Speaking of romance" He took her hand. "I know I am not charming like Jim. I am just a country boy from Georgia, but I would be real pleased if you would allow me to keep company with you. Miss Janice." He took her hand.

"Keep company?" She laughed. "Len you are full of southern charm and I would be delighted to keep company with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

With the end of their stay drawing near, Nyota and Spock decided to stay at Spock's lakeside retreat near Muir Woods, just outside of San Francisco. Most of the Enterprise bridge crew attended, along with Dr. McCoy and Janice.

Nyota and Janice went for a walk and sat down by the lake.

"I cannot believe that you all are leaving. I am going to miss you, all three of you" She said watching Spock lifting Surak in the air.

"Spock seems so different." She added.

"He was always so caring. It seems like he was always there when I needed him. Nyota said. She was making a daisy chain and she put it on her head."

"How do I look? She said laughing.

"Like a Princess!" Janice said. "You are, you know."

"I am what?" Nyota asked.

"A Princess. Spock is the Prince, so that makes you the Princess, right?"

"I guess, I never thought of it that way."

"Len asked me to come to New Vulcan." She leaned in and said softly.

"Really, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. It may be too soon, but I don't want to be on a ship with Jim.

Nyota laughed and lay back in the grass.

"I don't blame you. You could always transfer to another ship."

Janice took a Daisy and stuck the stem between her teeth"

"That is true, but I would miss my Georgia guy." She sighed.

"Do you know he actually asked me to keep company with him?"

"Oh, that is so sweet." Nyota chuckled.

"Well, I hear that the Enterprise will be one of the starships patrolling Vulcan space. You won't be that far away from New Vulcan." Nyota said.

Janice nodded.

"...and Bones." Nyota added, the two women burst into laughter.

"Do you know how he got that nickname?" Nyota asked.

"No, but I am dying to find out." Janice replied biting her bottom lip. She giggled.

"Janice, to be honest, all my life I wanted to have a career in Starfleet. I never expected meet a man. I just want to study languages and other cultures."

"There are plenty of opportunities to do that on Vulcan." Janice added.

"Yes, it took me a while to figure that out." She paused. "It was Ambassador Spock who helped me to realize that. Now I couldn't be happier as a mom and Starfleet Attache'." She added.

Both women sighed.

"I think I want more. I want more than empty quarters when I get off shift." Janice said. "When I think of the look on those ensign's faces when Spock told them that you had his heart when he first saw you, I could burst. It was like he was psychic."

"No, we are just bonded. We can sense the other bond-mate's needs."

"Wow, that is amazing. Nyota, Can I ask you one personal question?"

"Sure."

"Did Spock really bite you?"

"More than once." She chuckled. Nyota pulled back her collar to reveal Spock's mark. "This is my bond mark. I keep it to remind me that we are bonded."

"Did it hurt?"

"Who knows? I was in ecstasy; I couldn't even remember my name." Nyota said.

They both laughed again. Nyota's threw the rest of her daisies at Janice.

"Still waters do run deep." Janice replied.

"Everyone thought that Kirk was the big lover and it was Spock all the time!" Janice said with a big grin.

She looked at the clearing and the smile left her face. "We had better get back. Christine is hovering over Spock again. That woman just doesn't know when to quit."

The two women walked back up to the clearing. Spock had grilled some Portobello mushrooms and squash and McCoy was ready to put on the steaks.

"I think you should come and visit New Vulcan soon. Maybe you can stay a while longer this time." Nyota said.

"It's a deal." Janice replied.

The guys had finished cooking and were serving the meal when Nyota and Janice arrived back at the clearing. They sat down to eat.

McCoy sat near Spock who was balancing Surak II on his knee and trying to eat.

"Spock, how are things going with the population initiative?"

"Very slow doctor. There are a limited number of females available for procreation." Spock replied.

"You know, I think I have an idea that might speed things along."McCoy said.

"I would be interested in hearing any ideas that you have."

"Back in the 20th century, humans use invitro fertilization for infertile women."

"Yes, on Vulcan a similar process was used by my parents." Spock said.

"The difference is, back them it was less sophisticated. So they would stimulate the ovaries to produce more eggs. They would implant more than one, and then freeze the rest."

"Freeze the fetus?" Spock laid his fork on the table.

"Not quite a fetus, a zygot. Then the doctor would implant two to three eggs resulting in twins or triplets. Of course multiples can occur naturally with humans."

"I have never heard of such a thing occurring on Vulcan."

"Twins run in my family." Nyota chimed in.

"They even used this technique for women who had passed child bearing age. They used surrogates. The surrogates were not related, but they implanted the zygots in the uterus of the surrogate. Many older women got a second chance at parenting."

Spock's eyes brightened. "I see. This would be quite advantageous for older couples who lost children during the event... Doctor, we should begin projections immediately to determine possible outcomes on Vulcan. Will you be able to return to New Vulcan with us next week?"

McCoy turned and looked at Janice. She nodded eagerly.

"Well, I guess so." The doctor said with a chuckle.

The two men finished eating and chatted about the upcoming trade meeting. With Janice Uhura back, Christine settled down and sat at the other end of the table. Nyota would have to keep a closer eye on her in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was their last Saturday on earth. Spock and Nyota were hosting a reception and dinner for Earth and New Vulcan dignitaries. Spock would begin talks regarding investments on New Vulcan. The planet's climate and terrain were quite different from Vulcan. The gravity was strong and atmosphere denser, but the planet had numerous oceans and rivers. The vegetation, while not tropical, was dense. There was also plentiful wildlife, both large and small.

The only shortcoming was the earthquakes. There were several active volcanos scattered around the planet. The High Council decided to retain specialists from Risa to incorporate their technology to control earthquakes in inhabited zones. Overall, there were plenty of regions that far enough away from volcanoes to allow the Vulcan to live without threat of an eruption.

The event would require that Nyota wear traditional Vulcan attire. She was grateful for that. Although it had only been eight weeks since Spock's Pon Farr episode, she was already developing a baby bump. She experienced none of the trepidation that she felt during the first pregnancy. She had an idea of how long the pregnancy would last and Dr. McCoy would be there to deliver the baby.

After she fed Surak II and put him down for his nap, she went to her suite in the embassy. There was a large trunk in the middle of the floor. Spock got up from his chair and circled around her and he put both arms around her. He kept one hand on her waist and the other on her belly. He was still except for his breathing.

He kissed her head and said, "You asked me to take you shopping."

"What?" she replied, looking puzzled.

"The day that Surak II was born, you asked me to take you shopping. I could not for obvious reasons."

She smiled. "I guess I can give you a pass…this time."

He walked across the room and opened the trunk. Inside were numerous Vulcan robes. Some were made from traditional fabrics, but in more contemporary hues of red and purple. Others were made of silk for formal events. There was casual attire as well. Some of the items had panels that could be expanded as her pregnancy progressed.

There was another subtle difference in these robes. Whereas the traditional robes that women wore had high collars, these robes had a v-neckline that would show some cleavage.

"Spock, don't you think the High Council will be offended? She asked.

"Nyota, I find your breasts quite pleasing and I want to see them." He ran his fingers across her collar bone. "My mother did everything possible to please Vulcan society. It did little good. They scorned her anyhow." He winced.

"I want to you to be yourself. You are a beautiful young woman. You should not be dressing like my grandmother." He said, pacing the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Spohkh." She said.

He reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a yellow Vulcan robe for her. It was lined in rust colored silk. The Vulcan symbols were embroidered in a ruby red.

"It is my desire that you wear this one this evening, K'diwa."

He then pulled from a box from his pocket.

"I have heard that rubies stones are a favorite among Terran women." The large stones were set in a simple gold knot.

"Oh Spohkh, you have given me so much." She looked troubled.

"Do you not find them satisfactory" He asked.

"I am very satisfied… more than satisfied. I just don't want people thinking I married you for your money. This is so extravagant" She said turning her head.

"Nyota, you cannot allow the words of strangers to affect you. I am quite aware of what is in your heart."

"I have experienced so much cruelty in my life…only my mother accepted me and loved me unconditionally, when she was lost…" He sighed. "You have giving me back my life… your love…Surak… our baby." He sighed and placed his hand on her belly.

"I am grateful. "Please allow me to show you how much your love means to me."

"Be my guest." she said kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Spock insisted that the heads of the Vulcan great house attend the meeting before attending the reception with the human trade representative.

"Two hundred years ago, Vulcans assisted humans in obtaining warp drive. Since then, humans have created starships that rivaled Vulcan crafts. Instead of taking the lead with the Federation, Vulcans have espoused a superior attitude. This has fostered mistrust in other races. We can afford this no longer."

He continued.

"Starfleet has many species. It is the diversity of Earth that has proven its greatest strength. Instead of investing across the quadrant Vulcan focused inward. Many of the great houses are near financial ruin because of single minded investment in Vulcan industry."

The heads of the great houses looked at one another.

"S'chn T'gai Amanda had the vision inspired by the values of diversity. She shared this vision with my father, Sarek. She also shared it with me when I was alone on Earth. Now I share it with you."

Stel and V'Las looked away.

Spock reached across his bond with T'Pau.

_I must rid the High Council of these two as soon as I return to New Vulcan. _

On New Vulcan, T'Pau stiffened hearing Spock's thoughts in her mind.

_I agree. _She replied.

Spock spoke forcefully. "Those of you who look away will stand on the streets begging for alms soon. New Vulcan cannot remain dependent on the goodwill of the Federation indefinitely. We have plentiful natural resources on a new planet. To leverage these resources, It will mean more diversity on our planet."

"You have married an out-worlder. Would you have the rest of Vulcan do so?" Stel said stepping forward.

"We must repopulate. Six billion Vulcans reduced to ten thousand. How it shall be done, Director Stel?"

Stel was silent, he stepped back from the crowd.

"You asked me to lead. If I am to lead, you must be willing to follow. If you are not willing to follow speak now, and I will return to Starfleet with my family."

Spock had thrown down the gauntlet. As much as the old clans disliked his ideas, they had no plans of their own and few resources to sustain the colony on New Vulcan.

It was Spock's relationship with Starfleet and the fact that he saved Earth from Nero that had gotten them this far. Almost all of the heads of the clans relented and stepped forward in agreement. Two left the room. Their plan would bring an end to Spock, his plans and his wealth would revert to the New Vulcan High Council.

The meeting ended and the Vulcans went to the reception. Spock went back to his embassy apartments to escort Nyota. She was dressed in the yellow robe with the ruby earrings. Her hair was knotted on the top. He held her at arms' length and regarded her. The robe was cut to enhance her figure, not to obscure it. She was beautiful and she was his. He would do anything to protect his bond-mate and his family.

As they walked into the reception hall, all eyes were on the Prince Regent and his wife. Nyota was stunning and sexy. The gasps from the males in the room were audible, but the heads of the clans were silent. They had no choice but to capitulate. They needed Spock, his knowledge and his wealth more than he needed them.

The humans and other out-worlders in the room graciously greeted Spock and Nyota. They were pleased with the prospectus that Spock had created regarding investments on New Vulcan that would develop the planet's infrastructure. Unlike Vulcan, New Vulcan had a more diverse terrain and natural resources that would become a source of trade.

Others chatted with Spock about the investment in Vulcan technology on Earth and other Federation planets. Spock was able to use his resource library to develop plans for projects that could be developed on other planets. All of these investments would lay the foundation for the New Vulcan economy. Building on the investment plan that Spock had used to build his own wealth, New Vulcan would soon be on track to restore its economy within ten to fifteen years.

Nyota was greeted by the many of the women investors and the wives of the high clans. They inquired about the designer of her robes. Surprisingly, many of the Vulcan women had tired of the heavy robes that had been worn for centuries on Vulcan. New Vulcan had a new climate and terrain. A change in attire would only be logical.

Nyota also used her linguistic skills to speak with the representatives from the various planets. She served as an informal translator as needed. The evening was going smoothly when she felt a presence in her mind. Feeling faint, she stumbled. Spock observed her from across the room and he was at her side instantly.

"We must leave immediately. We are all in danger." She cried.

Spock summoned the guard. "Get everyone out of the building at once!" He yelled.

The Vulcan Guard sounded the fire alarm, and the guest began hurrying out of the doors. The guests stood in the San Francisco mist. Some of the Vulcans had begun to get cold and began to complain. Then there was a flash of bright light and an explosion.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back at the embassy, Spock and Nyota changed out of their formal robes and into terrycloth bathrobes. The reception had been a success despite the alarms and the explosion. The guests were impressed with Nyota. She had proven to be a bridge between cultures and generations. Her lessons from T'Pau had given her an ease with the wives of the high clan that Amanda had never attained. They needed Spock and this meant acceptance of Nyota and her children.

The guests were also pleased that Vulcan and Starfleet security had located the explosive and detonated it behind the building. The fact that they avoided any casualties had been a most favorable outcome as well.

Yet there were still many questions. Who had warned Nyota and who planted the explosives?

Spock had come to the realization that his role as Prince Regent had changed his life forever. He had made enemies, Kirk, Stel and V'Las. One of these men tried to kill him and his beloved bond mate. He would not rest until all three were dealt with.

_Thanks for reading, keep your eyes posted for the next installment very soon!_

END


End file.
